Blue Rainbows
by DQ Adventures
Summary: Finn discovers that Jake has been dumped by his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn. So Finn and Jake go to the Candy Kingdom to figure out what is wrong in the relationship. But then it all comes clear when they get an unsuspecting visit from an old enemy.


Blue Rainbows

An Adventure Time Story

(Scene #1: Treehouse)

(Finn is playing on Beemo)

(Jake walks in with a depressed look on his face)

Finn: Hey, Jake.

Jake: Oh. Hey, Finn.

Finn: So…..How was your date with Lady?

Jake: Oh…uhh…you know, it was fine.

Finn: Then why do you look so blooped up?

Jake: I don't have time for any more of questions, man! Ugh….I'm goin' upstairs!

Finn: What the heck was that about?

Beemo: Finn. Maybe you should go upstairs and talk with him.

Finn: Hmmm…'Nah. I think Jake is just goin' through some crazy personal stuff right now.

Beemo: Please Finn. I've tried talking to him for 3 days! And yesterday things got crazy nasty.

Finn: Huh. I never noticed.

Beemo: Please?

Finn: …Alright, Beemo. Pause the game for me.

(Beemo presses his button)

(Finn climbs up the bedroom ladder)

Finn: Jake? Jake you alright, man? Jake!

(Jake is silently crying)

Finn: Jake?

(Finn opens the closet and finds Jake)

Jake: What the- Finn what do you want?

Finn: I wanna know what's goin' on in your brain. Why you actin' like a clump all the sudden?

Jake: I don't wanna talk about it.

Finn: Come on, man. I'm tryin' to help you.

Jake: I said I ain't talkin'.

Finn: Come on.

(Jake covers his ears and starts making noises)

Finn: Jake!

(Jake runs away still making noises)

(Finn chases Jake)

(Eventually Finn tackles Jake)

Jake: Get off!

Finn: Tell me why you're acting like this then I would.

Jake: Alright. Alright. I'll tell you.

Finn: Good.

Jake: O.K. So 3 days ago, on my date with Lady…

(Scene #2: Flashback)

Jake: …I was just layin' out the blanket and stuff. And that was when I saw Lady Rainicorn runs to me. She was real freaked out about somethin'. That was when she said…

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake, I don't have time to explain but I think that we have to break up.)

Jake: What?! But, but why?

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake. I'm sorry. But I really think that we have to do this)

Jake: But-

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake please)

(Lady Rainicorn kisses Jake's head)

Lady Rainicorn: (I'm sorry)

(Lady Rainicorn flies away)

Jake: NO!

(Scene #3: Back at the Treehouse)

Finn: Dag, man. Are you sayin' that you got dumped?

Jake: Yeah…..(sniffles)

Finn: Oh, dude. Come on. Perk up. You wanna go talk to Lady?

Jake: No! I can't!

Finn: Come on. You can't be messed up.

Jake: 'Nah. It's not that. It's that if Lady know that I want to talk to her, she's gonna think that I'm a total butt for not listenin' to her.

Finn: Well…Let's at least talk to Princess Bubblegum. Maybe she knows about some of the junk that happened. Sound cool, man?

Jake: I guess. But I doubt it.

(Scene #4: Candy Kingdom)

(Finn and Jake open the door)

Finn: Hey Princess Bubblegum, are you here?

(Princess Bubblegum's Marrow has set down behind Finn and Jake)

Princess Bubblegum: Hey, guys. Behind you.

(Finn and Jake turn around)

Finn: Hey, princess.

Princess Bubblegum: So what brings you guys here?

Finn: Jake you wanna come talk with us.

Jake: Whateves.

Princess Bubblegum: Come here. Sit down.

(Sit down in chair)

Finn: Princess Bubblegum, we want to talk about Lady Rainicorn.

Princess Bubblegum: Why? What goin' on?

Finn: Jake is all bunked up because Lady dumped him. And we want to know if you know some stuff about this.

Princess Bubblegum: Oh. First I just wanna say that I'm sorry that you and Lady broke up.

Jake: Just tell us what you know Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum: Well…I remember a boy who came to visit Lady 3 days ago. And when he left he seemed suspiciously happy with himself.

Finn: Can you tell what he looked like?

Princess Bubblegum: Well he was blond, about Finn's age, and he said his name was….umm….oh yeah Tiffany.

Finn and Jake: Tiffany?!

Princess Bubblegum: Yeah. Why?

Finn: Tiffany's the tool that that tried to get rid of me.

Jake: (gasps) And now he's tryin to get rid of my girlfriend.

(Lady Rainicorn screams)

Jake: I'm comin', baby!

(All run to Lady Rainicorn's pen)

(Scene #5: Lady Rainicorn's Pen)

(Tiffany is holding a knife)

Tiffany: So Lady. Have you done your job?

Lady Rainicorn: (Yes. Now please leave me alone)

Tiffany: I'm sorry but I don't understand your language so I think this will only hurt for a second.

(Tiffany raises his knife high)

(Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum enter Lady Rainicorn's enclosure)

Jake: She said, "Leave her alone.", Tiffany!

Tiffany: Oh. Hey guys. Haven't seen you guys in a long time.

Finn: Let Lady Rainicorn go or we'll do something.

Tiffany: I don't think I like you tone, Finn.

Jake: That's it, man. I'm gonna mess up so hard!

Finn: Me too!

Tiffany: Oh no you don't. One more step from anyone, then the Rainicorn gets a neck full of knife.

(All gasp)

Jake: You wouldn't.

Tiffany: Try me, dog. Try me.

Finn: What do you want Tiffany?

(Tiffany puts the knife into his back pocket)

Tiffany: You already know what _I _want. I want Jake.

Jake: No way, Tiffany-

Finn: Wait, Jake. I really think you gotta _grab_ this opportunity.

Jake: What?!

Finn: Yeah, Jake. You gotta _grab_ this opportunity.

Jake: Oh. Oooh. Fine forget you then. Well Tiffany, I guess I'm all yours now.

Tiffany: What don't try to trick me, Jake.

Finn: He ain't lying, Tiffany. We don't want Lady to be killed so, I guess you really got me.

Tiffany: Really?

(Jake puts his hands behind his back)

Jake: Yep.

(Jake uses his stretchy powers to stretch his arms to grab the knife)

Tiffany: Yes! Yes! I knew that I would do it. I have defeated Ooo's "greatest hero". I knew this because I am-

(Jake takes the knife)

Jake: 'Cause your such a tool for fallin' for that trick.

Tiffany: What?!

(Tiffany tries to find his knife)

Jake: Lookin' for this?

Tiffany: (gasps)

Jake: Now let Lady out or else.

Tiffany: But-

Jake: NOW!

Tiffany: (sigh) Fine!

(Tiffany opens Lady Rainicorn's door)

(Jake and Lady Rainicorn run towards each other)

(Jake and Lady Rainicorn hug)

(Tiffany walks over to Finn)

Tiffany: Don't think that this is over, Finn. I will be back.

(Tiffany leaves the Candy Kingdom)

(Finn looks back at Tiffany)

(Finn walks over to Jake and Lady Rainicorn)

Finn: Hey Jake, is everything cool?

Jake: Yeah, man.

Lady Rainicorn: (Jake)

Jake: Yeah, Lady.

Lady Rainicorn: (I was wondering, do you want to go out again)

Jake: (gasps) Really?

(Lady Rainicorn nods her head)

Jake: Yes.

Finn: What just happened?

Jake: Me and Lady are back together, man

Finn: That's awesome, bro.

Lady Rainicorn: (O.K. I'll see you later, Jake)

(Lady Rainicorn kisses Jake)

(Lady Rainicorn flies away)

Jake: Later, sugar. (sighs)

Finn: So you're feelin' alright now?

Jake: Better the alright.

Finn: So, you wanna play some co-op on Beemo before your date.

Jake: Yeah. Let's do it!

(Finn gets on Jake and rides him to the Treehouse)

Finn: Wooooooo!

The End


End file.
